The List That Changed My Life
by Future Ghost
Summary: Meilin disappeared days ago and Abeke doesn't know where she went. Then one day she gets an email from her. The email was a list of things that she needs to do in order to find Meilin. Abeke also gets some help from Rollan and Conor. Based off of the book by Morgan Matson called Since You've Been Gone.
1. Chapter 1

Abekes P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. One minute she was here and the next she was gone. Meilin and i were with each other just a couple of days ago then she just disappears out of thin air without telling anyone. I have checked all over the town and found no clues about where she has gone. Everyday i went to her house knocked on her door and there was no answer. Hopefully to day will be different.

I got out of my car and walked up the sidewalk to the white house, Meilin house. I walk up some steps and stand in front of her door, scared if she won't answer. I knock on her door and wait for an answer. There was nothing. I knocked again this time looking into the house to see if anyone was there. Nothing.

I huffed in defeat and start to walk back towards my car. I then drove off towards my house. I didn't leave that far from Meilin's house, 4 miles or so. Once i got to my house i got out of my car and went inside. My dad and sister are probably doing something else then sitting at home.

I run up the stairs, down a hallway and into my room. I shut my door behind me and walk over to my desk where my computer is. I then get out my phone from my pocket and text Rollan that she isn't home, still.

Rollan:I wonder where she is.

Abeke:I don't know, she didn't say anything to us about leaving on a trip or anything, did she?

Rollan:Nope, i even asked Conor if he knew where she was and he said no.

Abeke:I will text you if anything comes up

Rollan:OK

I then put my phone down on my desk and open my email on my computer. Thats weird. It says i have one new email. I open it and its a list. It was numbered 1 to the end it said if you do these in order then you will find me. Also do them with your friends.

Wait, was this from Meilin. Its has to be considering some of the things on the list. I pick up my phone and text Rollan.

Abeke:Meilin, i think, sent me an email

Rollan:What does it say

Abeke:It is a list then at the end it says do these in order and you will find me. Also do them with your friends.

Rollan:That sounds like her, what does she want you to do

Abeke:Things off of the list she sent me and she wants me to do them in order.

Rollan:OK, then what is the first one

Abeke:I can't do the first one

Rollan:Why not?

Abeke:I will just tell you the list from 2 to 10.

2\. kick a stranger in the foot

3\. run into a library, grab a book and throw it at the librarian. Then say you just got face-booked

4\. do a color run with your friends

5\. skateboard into school then dump paint on the principle, but wear a mask

6\. chug 3 monsters then a red bull and try not to throw up

7\. jump off of a bridge with your friends

8\. steal something from a store

9\. break into a car, a store, and a house

10\. sleep under the stars

Rollan: Some of those things are pretty funny. So, what is number one

Abeke:...The first one says...kiss Conor and tell him how you have a crush on him.

Rollan: When do you want to start on the list, i don't think Conor can wait for that kiss.

Abeke: Rollan don't you dare tell him. I guess...we will start tomorrow.

Rollan: OK, goodnight

Abeke: Goodnight

After that i put my phone down and just stared at the list. I soon got tired and went to sleep thinking about the list.

How was i going to kiss Conor?


	2. Chapter 2

Abekes P.O.V.

I woke up to have the sun in my eyes and my alarm going off. I reached my arm over and turned off the clock. I then sat up in bed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand that was on my right. I have one new message from...Conor.

I forgot. Today i have to kiss him because of that list. I don't even want to go to school because of that. Sure, i have a huge crush on him but i don't want to tell him. We have just been really good friends. I mean, i have always wanted to become more than friends with him. He is always so nice and caring for me. Whenever i get hurt or i am sad or anything like that, he was always the one to help me.

About a year ago, i broke my leg during gym class while playing basketball. Conor, Meilin, and Rollan were all there when it happened. They were all also in my class. Conor was the one to help me to the nurses office though. He had picked me up and carried me there. Then when the ambulance arrived to get me he was the one who rode in the back with me holding onto my hand. When we had got to the hospital, he was the one in the room when they fixed my leg. When i went back to school he carried my books for me to my classes and helped me get my lunch. Whenever we had gym class he would always sit by me and talk to me even though he knew that he would get into trouble by the teacher.

When i was done thinking about those days i got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and walked out of my room to the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready. I then put my hair in a braid down my back. Once i was done with that i went to my room grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs where my dad and sister were eating breakfast. I walked by, grabbed a muffin off of the table and went over to the sink. I opened a cabinet that was above the sink. I grabbed a water bottle out and filled it up with some cold water. Once that was done i said goodbye to my dad and sister and ran out of the house with my keys in my hand. I opened the driver's side door and got in.

I then remembered that i forgot to read the message Conor sent me. Before i started the car i took out my phone and opened the message. It said,Meet me at your locker when you get to school. I looked over the message a couple of times. Why would Conor want to meet me by my locker?Usually he only says that if he has something important to say. Otherwise we always go meet at his locker.

I start the car and start to drive to the school. I live farther away from the school then i do Meilin's house.

Once i got to the school i saw Rollan outside walking around. He has been really down ever since Meilin left. They have been dating for about 3 or 4 years and Rollan has really bad separation anxiety. I park my car and walk up to Rollan.

"Hey Rollan, are you doing OK?",i asked him as he kept his head down.

"I'm doing as good as i can",he answered keeping his head down.

"Don't worry. We will find Meilin and get her back to you",i told him, giving him a friendly hug.

"Thanks Abeke. You are a good friend. Are you going to start on that list today?",he asked lifting his head and looking at me.

"Yeah, i have to or we won't even see Meilin again",i said to him.

"Like i said i will help you with all of them but the first one",said Rollan as we began to walk into the school.

"Well, I have to go. Conor text me this morning saying that he wants to meet me at my locker",I told Rollan as i walked down the hallway towards my locker.

I walked down the hallway a little bit longer then i took a right. Down the hall by my locker was a guy with blond hair. He was wearing black jeans, white converse, and he had a tight black shirt on that showed his muscles. Wow, for some reason Conor looks different today. I walk down the hallway to Conor. Conor was facing the other way and he was on his phone. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back. He then put his phone in his pocket.

"I didn't think you would be here so early. Usually when it's a school day you some right down the hallway when the bell rings for 5 minutes till class",said Conor leaning on my locker.

"Yeah, i know but i wanted to come and see what you wanted. We never meet at my locker. It's either yours or Rollans or...Meilin's",i told him,"So, why did you want to meet me here?"

"I will tell you as we walk",he said to me as he went around me and started to walk down the hallway. I followed him. Once i caught up to him some girls came down the hallway and stared at us. They mostly, though, stared at Conor. When we reached them they giggled and waved at Conor. I turned my head to see him trying to ignore them. When we passed them Conor took a right and lead us up some stairs.

"What was that about?I thought you liked when they stared at you?",i told him.

"Not to be mean or anything but they have been annoying the crap out of me lately. Everyday they always flirt with me while I'm trying to go away",he told me as we got to the top of the stairs and took a left down another hallway.

'Wait, so you are saying you don't like it when girls flirt with you?",i asked him.

"No, not really",said Conor as he stopped walking and turned to look at me. I looked around the hallway and saw the there was no one here.

"What are we doing here?",i asked him.

"I wanted to talk about something important. I wanted to talk about...us",he said.

"What do you mean?",i asked him, my heart skipping a beat.

"We have been great friends for a long time. I think since we were in the 6th grade. It was always the 4 of us. Then Rollan and Meilin started dating and i know that she is gone but you know what i mean. Then it was me and you. We are great friends but i want to become more that great friends",he said to me.

"Wait, are you saying that we should become...girlfriend and boyfriend?",i asked him.

'He nodded and said,"Will you be my...girlfriend?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"Is that a yes?",asked Conor while we separated from the hug. I then thought this would be the perfect time to kiss him.

I looked at him in the eyes and leaned in. His lips were soft and warm against mine. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me back. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When the kissing was over we hugged.

"So, it is a yes",Conor whispered into my ear.

"Conor, you have no clue how huge of a crush i have had on you",i told him.

"And you have no clue either of how huge of a crush i have had on you",he said to me.

I closed my eyes and melted into his embrace. I still don't know how he is always warm. I then heard clapping from behind us. I turned my head to see...Rollan clapping and smiling a bit.

"It took you two long enough",said Rollan as i separated from Conor and looked at Rollan who was walking up to us. I then felt someone take my hand. I looked down to see that Conor had intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Rollan, what are you doing here?",i asked him.

"I wanted to see how you guys went. FYI, i told Conor about everything, including the list. I remembered to include number 1.I then gave Conor some advice and told him to quit being scared of asking you out and to ask you out so it would make number 1 more easy on the list. I now see that i did the right thing",said Rollan.

"Rollan, you told me that you wouldn't tell him. Why would you tell him?I'm so angry at you right now i could just-",Conor kissed me on the cheek then hugged me.

"He did the right thing. If he hadn't had done what he did then what had just happened wouldn't have happened. And i want you to know that i am very happy about what had just happened",Conor whispered to me in my ear.

"Never mind Rollan",i told him as Conor squeezed me.

"Good, now let's talk about the list. On the list,Abeke, you said that at the end it said to do these with your friends. So, we better get started. We are all here and are ready, right Conor?",asked Rollan to Conor who still had his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm ready to help my best friend and my girlfriend",said Conor as he nuzzled his head into my shoulder.

"Well, then let's get started",i said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update this and all of my other stories. By the way happy late Thanksgiving!

2\. Kick a stranger in the foot

"So, what is next on the list?",asked Rollan.

I pulled out my phone and pulled up my mail box. I then opened the email from Meilin and looked at the list.

"Kick a stranger in the foot",i told them.

Conor laughed.

"What is so funny?",i asked Conor who was behind me looking over my shoulder.

"I can totally see you kicking someone in the foot even if someone else didn't tell you to",he said.

"Wow",i said rolling my eyes.

"Who are you going to kick, stranger wise?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know maybe someone here at school that walks by and that i don't know",i said.

"But no one will come by till school actually starts. They are all outside or in the lobby and there are always tons of teachers watching us",said Rollan.

"I will have to wait for school to start then",i said.

"Yep, luckily we have all of the same classes together",said Rollan,"That way me and Conor both can easily help you".

"OK",i said as the bell went off.

"Lets get to class",said Conor taking my hand in his. He then started to walk towards the stairs. I followed behind him, not letting go of his hand. Rollan then followed us. We walked down the stairs and took a right down another hallway. We then took a right into a classroom. Our first class is math with Mrs. Miner. She was about 6 feet tall, gray hair and thin glasses. She could be mean or nice. She is usually nice. When we got into the classroom there were 5 other people in here before us. We all sat by each other. The chairs in the classroom, there was two next to each other. There was also 3 rows. Five chairs in each row.

I usually sat by Meilin but since she was gone Conor sat on the left of me in Meilins seat so i wasn't sitting alone. He usually sits by Rollan who is behind me.

"Hey, why aren't you sitting by Rollan?", i asked my new boyfriend.

"He said it was OK that i sat by you",said Conor looking behind him.

"OK",i said smiling.

"By the way",Conor started",Rollan did tell me that you should kick someone that walks by".

"That would make it much easier but how do i do it without the teacher knowing or the kid i kick telling on me?",i asked him.

"Rollan said he would take care of that",said Conor.

I looked behind me to see that Rollan was gone. The teacher then walked in.

"OK, class settle down",said Mrs. Miner,"Today we will be-",she was cut off by someone screaming and running down the hallway banging on the lockers. The teacher turned and opened the door to the hallway. She then started to yell.

"Rollan get back here!",she then sped walked out of the room.

"So, that was what Rollan is doing",i said laughing.

Conor nodded and said,"When a person walks by kick them".

I saw everyone getting out of their seats to see what Rollan was doing. I looked for someone that i didn't know. A guy walked down the aisle. Once he got close enough i kicked him hard in the foot. Apparently i kicked him really hard because he fell over on the ground and grabbed his foot that i kicked.

"Who did that?",he asked, he should have known that i did it because i was the only one close enough to hit him. He looked at me and stood up. I shouldn't have done that to him.

The guy i kicked was about 5 or 6 inches taller than me. He also looked much stronger than i did.

"Were you the one that kicked me?",he asked grabbing my arm. His fingers dig-ed into my skin.

"Tell me. Did you kick me?",he asked again lifting me out of my seat.

"Yes",i said while trying to get out of his iron grip.

He shook his head then got ready to punch me.

"Hey!",i heard someone scream. The guy looked behind me to be punched in the face. I turned to see Conor.

"Conor, why did you punch him?You could have gotten into trouble",i told him as he walked around me to the guy he punched. The guy he punched had a bloody nose.

"He was going to hurt you",said Conor as the other guy got up. Conor stood the same height as him. Conor grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever touch her again i will do so much worse than give you a bloody nose. Don't. Touch. Her",said Conor saying the last three words slowly. Conor then let go of him. They guy wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve. Before he left us alone he picked up a chair. He then threw it at me. It hit me square in the stomach, i fell backwards with the chair on me. He then turned to Conor and kicked him in the stomach. Conor doubled over, then punched the guy. They fought a little longer while i tried to get up. Also, by that point all of the kids had gathers around us and chanted,"Fight!Fight!".I felt pain go throw my body as i got up off of the ground.

"What is going on!?",i heard someone yell. I turned my head to see Mrs. Miner with an angry expression on her face. She then pointed to Conor, the other guy, and me.

"You three, come with me",she said. The other guy followed the teacher as Conor put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you OK?",he asked.

"It really hurts where he hit me with the chair but i will be OK",i told Conor as he wrapped his arm around my waist to help me keep my balance. He kissed my cheek and we walked out after the teacher. The teacher lead us to the office. She then walked us over to the principal's office. We sat down in some chairs by the principal's office.

"The principal will be with you guys soon",said Mrs. Miner as she left.

We sat in the chairs for about 15 minutes before the door to the principal's office opened. The principal walked out and after him was Rollan.

"Now, Rollan no more of that nonsense. Detention for tonight,call your mom",Rollan nodded and walked out of the office.

"You three, come in",said the principal.

The principal's name is Mr. Krugar. He is tall and has short black hair with a beard that was cut short.

We walked into the room and sat down in the chairs that face Mr. Krugar.

"Now, tell me what happened on your side of the story, Josh",that was the kids name.

He told Mr. Krugar the story. Conor budged in sometimes to make things more clear.

"So, Abeke. You did kick him right?",asked Mr. Krugar.

I nodded.

"OK. Now that i have heard the story here are your punishments. Abeke, detention. Josh, you are suspended for the rest of this year and Conor",he stopped talking. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Out of all the people in the school i would have not expected you to fight. I'm sorry to say this but pack up your things and please leave".

"What do you mean?",asked Conor.

"I mean, you are...expelled",said Mr. Krugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Abekes P.O.V.

"What do you mean i am expelled?",asked Conor."Josh did way worse than i did. He started the fight, and hurt two people. I was just acting out in defense for Abeke and myself".

"I know, i know but what i say goes",said Mr. Kruger.

"That's not fair",Conor complained.

"Not a lot of punishments are fair",said the principal."Go to your locker and get your stuff".

I looked over at Conor as he slumped his shoulders and put his head down.

"Josh, Go to the suspension room a teacher will be there soon. Abeke go with Conor to help him with his locker. You are dismissed",said Mr. Kruger as he got up out of his seat and went to the door to open it for us.

Conor walked ahead of me and went out of the office right away. I followed him to his locker. When i got there he already had most of his stuff out. I walked over to him, making for sure no one was in the hallway. I then, when he turned around, gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Conor",i told him as i hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault",said Conor as we separated from the hug.

"Yes it was, if i wouldn't have kicked that guy none of this would have happened",i told him.

"It's OK, i promise you",he assured me.

"But Conor, your parents are going to be so mad, how are you going to tell them?",i asked him as he got the last of his stuff out of the locker and closed it.

"I won't. I will try to keep it a secret for as long as i can",said Conor as he started to walk away.

"How are you going to get home?",i asked him as he stopped walking at the corner of the hallway.

"I will walk home. When i get home i will sneak in by climbing the side of my house and go in thru my window. Then i will when i usually get home go back outside of my window and act i just got home",said Conor as he turned to face me. He then leaned down and kissed me on the lips."Come to my house after school with Rollan. Right now, you need to get back to class".

"OK",i said.

"I love you".

"I love you too",i said hugging him one more time before he began to walk away towards the exit of the school.

I turned around and headed back to class. When i got to class everyone was doing something. I went over to my seat. This was going to be a long day.

After school i went and found Rollan right away. He was putting things in his locker.

"Hey Rollan",i said as i walked up to him. He closed his locker and turned to me.

"Hey Abeke",he said putting his backpack on he had in his hand.

"Are you doing anything tonight?",i asked him as we began walking towards the exit of the school.

"Nope",said Rollan as we went outside of the school.

"Good because Conor wants me and you to go to his house",i said to Rollan as i walked over to my car and he walked over to his.

I got in and started it. I then drove off to Conors house with Rollan behind me in his car. When we got there i went up to the front of the house, with Rollan behind me, and knocked on the door. Conors mom answered.

"Hello Abeke, Rollan. What can i do for you?",she asked us.

"Is Conor home, we need to talk to him?",I asked.

"Yes he is. He is upstairs in his room",said Conors mom letting us in. We then went up the stairs that were on the right of us. When we got to the top we took a right down a hallway that had two doors on the right and left and one in front of us. We went straight and knocked on the door that was in front of us.

"Who is it?",we heard a voice come from inside of the room.

"It's Abeke and Rollan",i said.

The door then opened to reveal Conor.

"Hey guys, come on in",he said letting us in his room.

When we got in his room, on our right was his bed. In front of his bed was a TV. On the left of us was a a desk with a computer on it. His room was really organized and clean, that actually didn't surprise me. Rollan went over and sat down in Conors chair that was by his desk while i sat down on his bed. Conor sat down next to me and grabbed my hand and held it.

"So, why did you want us to come here?",asked Rollan leaning back in the chair.

"When we were out of the principal's office i got a message from i don't know who. It said you finally got into trouble",said Conor looking at Rollan.

"Wait, do you think it is from Meilin?",I asked.

"I think it was. But there was one thing that was weird about it",Conor started,"So we are in New York, right(I don't know why i picked New York)

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?",asked Rollan.

"This message came to me from across the country. It came from California and if this is Meilin how did she know i got in trouble if she is in California?",asked Conor.

"Maybe she has someone in the school helping her keep track of everything that is going on",i said,"I still can't believe she is in California".

"Who wants to go on a road trip?",asked Rollan.

"What do you mean?",asked Conor.

"I mean lets go to California and find her. And on the way we can finish that list",said Rollan as he stood up.

"Our parents won't let us go",said Conor.

"We lie, say it is a field trip to see California. It will work, come on guys",said Rollan sounding desperate.

Me and Conor looked at each other.

"Please guys",said Rollan.

"I'll go",said Conor.

"Abeke?",asked Rollan.

I thought about it. If i went then this would mean i get to see my best friend.

"I'll go",i said.

"Then lets get ready. Conor we need to borrow your moms jeep",said Rollan running out of the room with a huge grin on his face.

"That just made his day",said Conor putting an arm around me.

"Well, we better get ready if we are going to go to California",i said to Conor.


	5. Chapter 5

Abekes P.O.V.

"This is the route we are going to take",said Rollan as he rolled out a map of the United States.

We had all gotten packed and told our parents that is was a field trip to California. They believed us somehow. Conor told his mom that some of the buses didn't work so we had to take her jeep. She let us borrow it. Right now we are in Conors house in his living room with a map rolled out on a table. Rollan had our route outlined in a black sharpie.

"We will leave from New York in a little bit, then down to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, down to Columbus, Ohio, then down to Indianapolis, Indiana, up to Springfield, Illinois, up to Des Moines, Iowa, down to Lincoln, Nebraska, over to Denver, Colorado, up to Salt Lake City, Utah, over to Carson City, Nevada, and to our last stop San Francisco, California",said Rollan as he traced his finger over our route."Conor is there gas in the car?"

"No we need to stop at a gas station",Conor said who was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"OK, there Abeke and i will run in and grab snacks while you fill up the car with gas. You then need to run in and grab more snacks. Abeke you are on chips and candy, get a lot of both. Conor you are on gas and donuts. I will be on drinks like Monster, Red Bull, pop, and water. Also on healthy food even though i hate it",said Rollan.

"Where do you have the money for all of the food?",asked Conor.

"I have a lot of money saved up",said Rollan.

"Then let's go",said Conor as he grabbed the keys to the jeep. He then grabbed his and my backpack. Rollan and i followed him out of the house.

I got in the passenger's seat next to Conor who was driving as Rollan got in the back. Conor drove to a gas station that was a little outside of town. When we got there, Conor pulled up to a gas pump as Rollan said

"We need to do this fast. We are on a time limit, i don't know what that limit is but i do know that we have one and if we aren't back in a certain amount then our parents will try and find us. So, 5 minutes tops to do all of that stuff. Go!"

When Rollan said go we all got out of the car. Conor started to put gas in the car while Rollan and i went into the gas station to get the stuff. I ran down the chip and candy isle and grabbed lots like Rollan said. I then went to the counter where Rollan met me then a couple of seconds later Conor also met us there. As soon as we were done paying and we had all of our stuff we went to the car and drove off to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania.

"Hey Rollan how far is Harrisburg, Pennsylvania?",asked Conor.

"About 2 hours and 50 minutes",said Rollan who was starting to fall asleep.

"Abeke, you should get some sleep",said Conor.

I nodded and leaned my head against the window. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see we were parked outside a library. I turned to see Conor smiled at me.

"Morning beautiful",said Conor.

I yawned and stretched."Morning".

"Breakfast",said Conor handing me a cinnamon roll.

"Thanks",I said as i began to eat.

"Good you're awake",i heard Rollan say."When your done eating we need to get number two done".

"Then let's go",i said eating the last of my cinnamon roll.

We all got out of the car and went into the library. It was mostly empty and looked like any other library. Stacks of books on each side and right down the middle the librarian.

"So what book are you going to throw at the librarian?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know, any book i find i guess",i answered him.

I turned around to see Conor on his phone.

"Hey Conor what is it?",i asked him.

He looked up."I will tell you later. Let's get this done first".

"You guys stay here",i told them as i went towards the librarian. I picked up a book as i was walking towards the librarian.

"How may i help you?",she asked.

I turned around to see Conor and Rollan were still there. Rollan gave me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath.

I turned back to the librarian and gripped the book in my hands. I then threw it at her, not as hard as i could but hard. It hit her right in the face.

Before i took off running i yelled,"You just got facebooked!".I ran out of the library. When i got outside i saw Rollan laughing and Conor smiling.

"I didn't think you had it in you",said Rollan as i walked over to them.

I shrugged and smiled. We all then walked back to the car. When we got there we all got in but Conor was in the back and Rollan was driving.

"Oh, hey Conor what was on your phone?",asked Rollan.

"Oh",Conor started."I got a message".

"Well no der Sherlock, from who?",asked Rollan.

Conor sighed,"From...Meilin".


	6. Chapter 6

Abekes P.O.V.

"How do you know it is from Meilin?",i asked Conor.

"Well, i think it is. Here the text says a name of a festival that has a color run in it and if i remember correctly that is number 4 on your list",said Conor."The festival is also in Columbus, Ohio. Also it says wear white shirts. Look in back on the car".

Conor turned around and looked. He then pulled out 3 white shirts.

"How did these get here?",he asked.

"I don't know dude",said Rollan as he started the car.

"How far is Columbus, Ohio?",i asked Rollan.

"About 6 hours",said Rollan as he began to drive.

6 hours later

Rollan pulled into a parking lot for a festival. There were tons of people, mostly teens, walking in the entrance of the thing. We all got out of the car and walked to the entrance. When we got thru the entrance tons of people were at a stand getting what i think are bags of colored powder that you throw at each other.

"I will go get some colors",said Rollan as he got in line.

I then felt a pair of arms go around me. I knew right away it was Conor.

"I wish i knew what Meilin was thinking when she made that list",i heard Conor say as he put his chin on the top of my head.

"It's Meilin, knowing her she probably had weirder things in her mind that what she actually put on the list",i said.

Conor laughed and said,"You're probably right. Meilin comes up with some strange and weird things. Remember when she said we should do paintball without all of the protective gear we are supposed to wear".

"Yeah or when she said we should go tubing down a waterfall",i said.

"She actually did it and said it was really fun besides the point that you lose your tube halfway down if you don't hold onto it tight enough",said Conor.

"Yeah, i never understood why she did all that crazy stuff",i said as Rollan came back with 3 bags of colors.

He handed the purple colored one to me, and the green colored one to Conor.

"It starts now so let's go",said Rollan walking away from us.

I started to walk but Conor stopped me. I turned to Conor.

"You might want to watch out because i am going for you first",said Conor as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and took his hand as we followed Rollan. We stood by Rollan as a timer started to count down. Right when it it zero colors exploded everywhere. I turned to Rollan who was going to trow some at me. I ducked at he threw it. It ended up hitting Conor who was behind me. I smiled at Conor thew some colors at Rollan. Conor then threw some colors on my back and picked me up to shield himself from Rollan. I laughed as i tried to get out of Conors iron grip. When he finally let go of me i turned to him and threw colors at him. He was know covered in purple and blue along with some pink.

We did that for about an hour. We threw colors at each other and other people as they also threw colors at us. When we were done with that we walked back to the car still covered in colors. Before we got in the car we tried to get all of the colors off of us. Rollan was blaming Conor for getting green color in his ear.

"Where to next?",asked Conor as he got into the passenger side door and i got into the driver's seat.

"We are going down to Indianapolis, Indiana. We won't make a stop there. We will stop in Springfield, Illinois",said Rollan as he got in the back of the car.

"OK",i said as i started the car and started to drive.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the lack of updates. I am trying my hardest to keep up but there have been some things happening that are personal issues and family issues. Also school will be starting soon so i will only have certain days that i can work on my stories but i will try my hardest.

Abeke P.O.V.

As i pulled into a motel parking lot i noticed that Rollan had started to wake up.

"Where are we?",he asked.

"A motel in Springfield, Illinois",i told him as he got out of the car to stretch.

I looked over at Conor to see him still asleep. I decided that i shouldn't wake him up just yet. I got out of the car and stood by Rollan.

"What is next on the list?",he asked as i pulled out my phone and opened up my email.

"Skateboard into a school, then dump paint on the principle but wear a mask is the next one",i told him as i heard a door open then close behind us.

"I'm pretty sure that if you wear a mask anywhere you will get tackled by the police",said Rollan.

"Then we will have to be careful",i said.

"You don't care if you get caught by the police",said someone from behind me.

Rollan and i turned around to see Conor leaning on the car next to us.

"When did you get up sleeping beauty?",asked Rollan.

"A couple of minutes ago",he says as he stretches."Are we staying here for a couple of nights?"

"We probably should for one night",i started,"we are all tired of sleeping in the car".

"I'll go get us signed in for one night",Conor said as he walked away.

About 7 minutes later Conor came out with a key in his hand."We are in room 10".

We followed Conor to room room was down at the end of the motel. Conor opened the door to the room and we were met by the kitchen.

"Down that small hallway on one side is two door and on the other is one. One of those rooms is the bathroom, I'm not sure which one though. The other two are rooms. I will sleep on the couch",said Conor.

"Are we going to do the list today or tomorrow?",asked Rollan.

"Tomorrow",i told him.

"We should go to the store and get the supplies we will need for what is next on the list",said Conor.

After about 15 minutes of staying in the room and just talking we decided to leave and go to Walmart. It only took us about...30 minutes to find it. Conor blamed it on Rollan saying he just wanted them to go in circles so he could get tacos from Taco John's. Rollan said that he just liked going in circles and looking at the peaceful pedestrians that were walking by. When Rollan said that a pedestrian robbed a gas station that we passed. When we reached Walmart only Rollan went in to get the stuff while Conor and i stayed in the car.

I looked over at Conor to see him have his head down on the steering wheel. I reached over and rubbed his back.

"Whats wrong?",i asked him.

He lifted his head and looked at me. He smiled and put his head on my shoulder."Nothing".

"Something is wrong, what is it?",i asked him again.

"I'm just tired",he answered.

"You slept for 5 hours straight in the car. I know it probably wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep",i started,"you are not just tired something else is wrong."

He lifted his head off of my shoulder and looked me in the eyes."I'm just tired. I promise".

"You promise?".

He nodded and smiled turning his head away."Here comes Rollan".

When Rollan got in the car he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?",Conor asked Rollan.

"You should have seen the face the on the cashier",he laughed as he fell out of his seat."She looked like she was about to call the police on me. I know that not everyday you see someone walk in gets a bucket of paint, a skateboard, and a mask that only robbers would use to rob a bank but still her facial expression was soo funny".

Conor and i laughed as he continued to talk,"And then there was a police officer in there and he looked at me and followed me outside. I swear he was thinking about arresting me".

"What would you have told him if he would have asked you what you were doing with that stuff?",i asked him.

"That this particular, typical teenager forgot their Starbucks to make it complete",said Rollan as Conor started to drive back to the motel.

"Wow",Conor said laughing."Wait they had a Starbucks in there?"

"I know right. I was so tempted to get some but...it was so far",said Rollan as he dramatically tried to reach for something invisible in the distance."Hey Conor i think you missed our turn".

"No",said Conor."I am not listing to you and your directions. The last time i did that we got lost".

"Then why does that sign say we are leaving this city?",asked Rollan as we passed a sign that said we were leaving Springfield.

"Fine i will listen to you",said Conor as we turned around.

It turned out that Rollan was right. Wow, i never thought i was going to say that. It only took about 5 minutes to get there. When we got there right away Rollan went to bed. Conor and i sat on the couch and watched TV for a while. Before i knew it i was asleep.

Conors P.O.V.

I looked over to see Abeke was asleep. Turning off the TV i got up and walked over to where Abeke was sleeping. I gathered her smaller body in my arms and carried her to the room she was staying in. I opened the door to the room and laid her down on the bed. I then kissed her head and left the room closing the door quietly behind me.

I then walked over to the couch and laid down falling asleep immediately.

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Abeke in front of me.

"What time is it?",i asked.

"Almost 10",she answered as i sat up on the couch."Rollan got the name of a school that is near here and he said that we should leave now".

"OK",i said and got up off of the couch.

We were all packed up in 5 minutes. I got in the driver's seat of the car and started the car.

"Where is the school?",i asked Rollan.

"When you leave here take a right then take a left and you are there",said Rollan.

I pulled out of the parking lot and took a right. I then took another right onto one of the main streets then i took a left and drove down that street to the end. The school was at the end of the street and looked like an old church.

"This is the oldest school here and it has the most people in it",said Rollan as i pulled into the parking lot."Well Abeke are you ready?"

"Um...how do i walk in with a mask and not get caught right away by someone?"asked Abeke.

"How about you take all of the stuff in a backpack?"suggested Rollan.

"How will i be able to fit all of it in a backpack?",she asked.

"Carry the skateboard in",i said."That will leave enough room for the paint and the mask".

"OK. That sounds good",said Abeke as Rollan got the backpack ready.

"The backpack is ready",said Rollan.

He handed the backpack and the skateboard to Abeke.

"Try not to get caught",Rollan told Abeke."I don't feel like going into a police station today".

"Yeah like you would be the one to get in trouble if i got caught".

"Well i probably wouldn't but Conor would. He is the getaway driver. I am just the handsome funny person that will jump out of a car if the popo's start to chase us".

"Yeah that's all we need",i started,"the best driver out of all of us to get put in jail".

"You said it not me",Rollan stated putting his hands up.

"Whatever",i said as i turned to Abeke."Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be",she said with a fake smile.

"Just be careful",i then gave her a quick kiss.

She nodded and left. I watched her walk up to the school. Before she went inside, she turned around and gave us a little wave. When she entered the building Rollan spoke.

"No but really",he started,"if the police do start to chase us i am jumping out of the car and moving to Hawaii. I heard they have good food. Seafood and all sorts of other types you can think of".

"Seems like you care more about food right now then you did last night when you told us that there was a Starbucks here",i said.

"Starbucks will always hold a spot in my heart next to food and sleep".

"I'm sure it will",i laughed.

Abekes P.O.V.

When i entered the building i was met by emptiness. I walked down the first hallway on my left and opened a door that was unlocked. Inside the room was a classroom that was small and had no one in it but the lights were on. I pulled out the mask and paint from my backpack. The mask was splatter painted. I put it on. Over the loudspeaker i heard a bell. That meant that students were moving and teachers would be watching and that meant that the principle would be out of his office and supervising the hallways. I had Rollan look up a picture of the principle. He was bald with thick glasses on. He was super skinny and was only 6 feet tall.

As i got out of the room i was in, students were walking down the hallway and some looked at me funny. I got on the skateboard and kicked off down the hall. Some students yelled at me and others said watch it with some curse words in the mix. As i neared the end of the hallway i was the principle to my left, up by the office. I kicked off as hard as i could and got the paint ready.

I could hear teacher's screaming at me from down the hallways. As i got closer to the principle he looked at me and moved out of my way and screamed at me. When i had gottin as close as i could to him. I threw the paint all over him. He ended up slipping on it when he tried to grab me. He fell to the ground hard while other teachers had started to chase me.

I took a right and went down the hall, trying to lose the teachers that were following and screaming at me. I quickly got off of the skateboard, picked it up and ran for a door that in front of me. I then ran around the back of the school to the car. I swung the door open and got in.

"What is the rush?",asked Rollan.

"I have a mob of angry teachers chasing me",i told them as Conor got out of the parking lot and sped off away from the school.

"So",Rollan started,"was it fun?"

I smiled at him."Really?That's what you want to ask me".

"Of course,I want to know if it is fun. What if i want to do that to our principle?".

"I don't think you want to end up expelled like i am",said Conor.

"What if i want to get expelled?I don't want to leave my best friend lonely",Rollan then patted Conor on the shoulder.

"Yay. I won't be lonely",said Conor sarcastically.

"Don't act so excited",said Rollan.

"Ohhh believe me",Conor started,"i can't control my happiness right now".

"Ohhh believe me",Rollan said mimicking Conor."No one can ever control their happiness around me. Not even i can".

"Where to next?",Conor asked.

"We are going to go threw Iowa to Lincoln, Nebraska. Home of my least favorite Music",Rollan said."Yee haw".

Conor and i laughed as we left the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Abeke's P.O.V.

"How far is that?",Conor asked Rollan.

"I'm not sure let me check",Rollan told us as he pulled out his phone."Siri, how far is Springfield, Illinois to Lincoln, Nebraska?"

"Lincoln is about 434 miles from Springfield by car, or about 379 miles as the crow flies",Siri answered.

"I think we should take the crow. We will get there faster",Rollan said.

"So it will take us a little less than 7 hours to get there",Conor said,"and no Rollan we are not taking a crow".

"Aww, but it would be so fun",i heard Rollan mumble from the back seat as he started to fall asleep.

"Do you want to switch off at half way since it looks like Rollan won't be waking up anytime soon?"i asked Conor as he started to drive down a road.

"Sure but that means you might want to get some sleep before you have to. This drive is going to feel like forever",he told me.

I smiled a little and rested my head against the cool window. Moments later i fell asleep.

The next time i woke up i saw it was snowing. I looked over to see that Conor wasn't driving anymore, Rollan was. When Rollan noticed me he smiled.

"Sleep well?",he asked.

"As good as i can in a car",i yawned, stretching my arms out in front of me.

Turning around in my seat i saw Conor stretched out across the back seats."When did you guys switch?"

"About an hour and a half ago. We have about 40 or 30 more miles till we reach Lincoln".

"Conor was supposed to wake me up when we reached half way",i told Rollan.

"By that time i had woken up and he said that he wanted you to sleep while i drive".

I turned to Rollan."And you didn't argue with him about it?"

Rollan shook his head."Sometimes Conor scares me to be honest".

"How?"

"Well, lets just say if you get on his bad side.."Rollan laughed a little,"Nuts and bolts, nuts and bolts, you're screwed".

"I've never seen anyone get on his bad side",i told him.

"Oh i have and it isn't pretty",Rollan started,"the reason you probably haven't seen him like that thought is because he doesn't want to scare or hurt you. Conor is nice like that, it just proves how much he cares about his friends, especially you. You're everything to him and he would do anything to protect you and make for sure you would never be scared or hurt again."

"What are you guys talking about?"i heard a voice come from behind say.

I turned to see Conor now sitting up and leaning forward to listen to us.

"Hey buttercup, whats up?",Rollan asked him.

"I don't know, where are we?",he asked.

"About 20 or so miles away from Lincoln, Nebraska. Did i mention that Nebraska is also home of my least favorite college football team the huskers",Rollan said.

"Is there anything you like about Nebraska?"I asked.

"Yeah one thing",Rollan said.

"Let me guess it's food",Conor said.

Rollan shook his head."It's the Omaha zoo. I went there when i was a kid and it was awesome. Hey do you guys think that maybe after all of this and after we get...Meilin back we can go there?"

"Maybe, it depends on how much trouble we get into on the way and when our parents figure out",i told him.

"How would they figure out?",asked Rollan.

"Follow us on gps from their phones?",Conor suggested.

"True...i should get a new phone",said Rollan as we entered the city."Two things, where do we go and what is next on the list?"

I pulled out my phone and looked through the list to number 6."Chug 3 Monsters and a Red Bull and try not to throw up".

"That sounds great",said Rollan as he pulled into a hotel parking lot."Do we even have any Red Bull or Monster left?"

"No, you drank the last of it",Conor told Rollan flicking the side of his head.

"Hey! Listen man i need energy to stay awake".

"Yeah like you need more energy. You already act like a hyperactive monkey on caffeine steroids",Conor told him.

"We should head to the store",i said.

"I'll stay here and get us checked into the hotel",Conor said as he kissed me on the cheek and then got out of the car.

"To Wall-E World we go!"Rollan then punched the gas and we headed over the curb.

"It might be better if you put the car in reverse first",i told him as Conor turned around to look at us.

"Yeah, i..um, i got that".

"You better not get my girlfriend killed",Conor yelled at us.

"No promises!"Rollan then swiveled out of the parking spot and hit the gas.

"You know that if you do get me killed Conor will kill you".

"Yep that's why,"Rollan reached behind him and pulled out a helmet, he then put it on my head,"safety first".

"Great, I'm going to die with an idiot".

"I'm not an idiot. I just lack a few IQ points from the average person",Rollan pointed out as he drove down the main road and then took the first right into the parking lot for Walmart.

Rollan and i got out of the car and headed into the store and went straight to the drinks aisle.

"What type do we get?",i asked him, knowing he was an expert on this stuff since he used to to stay up at night to finish late homework.

"We get the strongest tasking ones because those are the ones that will most likely, if you drink them fast enough, make you throw up. So we will get regular Red Bull and one green Monster, a red one and a...let's go with yellow",he said as he picked them up."You know what, I'm going to do this one with you and so is Conor".

"What are the flavors of the Monsters?",i asked as we headed towards the check out.

"The green one taste like green apple with some gum flavor thrown in, the red one is cranberry, and the yellow one is lemony",he told me as the cashier rung us and we left.

As we got into the car Rollan asked,"Have you never tried these flavors before?"

"I haven't tried any of them before, not even the ones that we got and brought on the trip",i said.

"Wow, this might be hard then. So, what have you been drinking?"

"Water, some pop here and there, the Starbucks things that are in the glass bottles".

"You're the Starbucks thief. I knew i bought some but you people make me think i was loosing my mind when i said that they had disappeared",Rollan said as he reached over and poked me in the stomach,"they disappeared inside there".

When we got to the hotel, we saw Conor outside waiting for us.

"It's good to see that you came back in one piece",Conor told me as we all walked inside and to an elevator that was in front of us.

"Conor can you believe that she has never, ever drank Monster or Red Bull?"

"Yeah i can believe that because unlike you she doesn't need energy to do her homework at 3 in the morning",Conor told him.

"I don't do my homework at 3, i do it at 3:15",Rollan pointed out as we got to the 4th floor and got out of the elevator.

We all then walked down to the end of the hallway where Conor opened the last door on the left. Right when we got inside Rollan set up the Red Bull and Monsters.

"Let's get this done with",i said.

"How about this, who ever does throw up has to buy food for the others, deal?"Rollan asked.

"Deal",Conor and i said.

"On the count of three we go. One...two...Go".

The challenge went by faster than i thought it would. By the time i was done with all 4 of them i had a massive headache and black dots danced in my vision but i didn't feel like i had to throw up. Before i knew it i fell to the floor holding onto my head with my hands trying to relive the presser.

"You OK Abeke?",i heard Rollan ask.

"Yeah",when i looked up i noticed that only Rollan and i were in the small kitchen."Where is Conor?"

"Um...we all finished close to the same time but i think the Monsters got the better of Conor",Rollan told me as i saw Conor on the couch with a trash can near him."Hey looks like we get free food!"

Conor glared over at Rollan."I hate you so much right now".

"I hate you too buddy",said Rollan as he walked over and hugged Conor.

"I used to be able to do that easily but now i can't",Conor said as Rollan sat down in a chair that was near the couch.

I got up trying not to fall over and walked over to the couch. I then sat down in front of the couch and leaned against it as Conor reached down to hold my hand.

"Well...let's never do that again",Conor said.

"Agreed brother",Rollan told Conor as he got up from the chair."I'm going to go to bed. G'night".

"G'night",Conor and i said to him.

Once Rollan shut the door to his bedroom i looked up at Conor to see him staring at the ceiling.

"You OK?",i asked him.

"Yeah I'm good, I've been better",he told me as he patted the spot next to him.

I moved next to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"It was that stupid red Monster. I hate cranberries so much",Conor whispered as he put his head in the crook of my neck.

I smiled a little."This wasn't a very good first time trying something new, i can say that much".

"You won't ever drink any of those again will you?",he asked.

"Nope. I hate all energy drinks from now on and i will never even touch one again",i answered him.

"We should sleep or at least try to",Conor told me as he kissed me on the lips and and moved to where i was laying on his chest.

"OK. I love you",i told him.

"I love you too beautiful",he said as we both closed our eyes and fell asleep.

"OK lovebirds wake up before i throw up the Red Bull and Monsters from last night",Rollan said loud enough so that we would wake up.

"Why did you wake us up so early?"Conor asked Rollan.

"Because i just remembered where we are heading to next",Rollan told us.

"Where are we heading to?",i asked.

"Denver, Colorado! Home of the 3 time Superbowl champions the Broncos!"


End file.
